112815-Guessing Leadership
16:55:48 -- classiclyTaciturn CT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 16:55 -- 16:55:56 CT: Hell, Serios. 16:56:03 CT: Hello.* 16:56:14 GG: Hello. Miss. Felling. 16:56:39 CT: ... 16:56:42 CT: How are you doing? 16:57:03 GG: At. The. Moment.... I. Have. Headache.... And. This. Day. Keeps. Happening... 16:57:13 CT: ... 16:57:17 CT: This day? 16:57:46 GG: We. Have. Been. Getting..... Visitors. On. This. Planet.... 16:57:55 CT: Who? 16:58:17 GG: One. Horror. Terror.... Jack.... And. Two. That. I. Do. Not. Think. I. Should. Mention.... 16:58:38 CT: ... 16:58:47 CT: A Horrorterror? 16:58:56 GG: Yes. A. Horror. Terror.... 16:59:07 GG: As. You. Can. Imagine.... This. Has. Not. Been. A. Good. Day. 16:59:15 CT: Why did it come to your planet? 16:59:47 CT: That is if you know, of course. 16:59:57 GG: I. Do.... In. A. Fashion.... 17:00:09 CT: Why then? 17:00:38 GG: It. Came. There. First. Off. Because. I. Had. Asked. Miss. Libby. If. There. Were. Books. On. Them. That. I. Could. Use. For. Research.... 17:01:01 CT: I see. 17:01:03 GG: Second. To. Say. That. It. Was. Giving. Us. Notice. Of. The. Inconveniance. That. It. Was. Going. To. Cause. Us.... 17:01:12 GG: In. Taking. Scarlet.... 17:01:21 CT: ... 17:01:23 GG: Which. Would. Cause. Vigil. To. Go. Beserk.... 17:01:31 CT: Taking Scarlet? 17:01:55 GG: Yes. Scarlet.... One. Of. The. Twinks. You. Have. Been. Told. About.... 17:01:57 CT: Are we having her kidnapped by creatures from beyond the Veil now? 17:02:08 GG: This. Is. Not. Our. Doing. 17:02:19 GG: Scarlet. Apparently. Made. A. Deal. With. The. Horror. Terrors. In. The. Past. 17:02:25 CT: ... 17:03:05 GG: And. If. She. Is. Taken. The. Horror. Terror. Would. Make. It. Seem. Like. It. Was. Miss. Libby'S. And. Jack'S. Fault.... Which. Means. Miss. Libby. Could. Be. Killed.... Perhaps. Myself. As. Well. Since. I. Am. Her. Matesprit.... 17:03:18 CT: ... 17:03:34 GG: For. Now. It. Has. Been. Delayed.... 17:03:50 GG: At. The. Cost. Of. Something. Being. Done. To. Miss. Aaisha.... 17:03:55 GG: Again. 17:04:21 CT: What happened to her? 17:04:21 GG: No. Deals.... Apparently. Madame. Cenero. Was. Able. To. "Befriend." The. Creature.... 17:04:34 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. Has. Happened. To. Miss. Aaisha. This. Time.... 17:04:40 GG: She. Has. Not. Been. On.... 17:04:43 CT: ... 17:05:25 GG: Miss. Fenrix. Will. Need. To. Help. Her.... 17:06:01 CT: ... 17:06:30 GG: Mr. Aesona. Should. As. Well. But. Other. Issues. Will. Prevent. That.... 17:06:39 CT: I see. 17:06:56 CT: SO terrible things are afoot. 17:07:05 GG: Yes.... Terrible. Things. Are. Afoot. 17:07:13 CT: Is there any way I can help? 17:07:48 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. So.... 17:07:53 CT: ... 17:07:56 CT: I see. 17:08:07 GG: At. Least. I. Do. Not. Now. 17:08:21 CT: Alright. 17:08:51 GG: What. Of. Your. Team? 17:09:06 GG: Are. They. Still. Being. Undisturbed? 17:09:26 CT: They are currently just running amuck in my house. They seem well. 17:09:40 CT: Everything is fine here. 17:10:10 GG: Enjoy. That. For. As. Long. As. It. Lasts.... 17:10:40 CT: Alright. 17:11:16 CT: Hopefully nothing will go wrong, but we should be prepared for it to go very wrong, very quickly. 17:11:25 GG: That. Would. Indeed. Be. Wise.... 17:12:09 CT: Yes, I do believe it is the best choice of action. 17:13:16 GG: As. Things. Stand. It. Seems. Mr. Simons. Your. Missing. Team. Mate. Is. Starting. To. Go. Stir. Crazy. Or. Something. By. Himself. On. His. Planet.... 17:13:37 GG: He. Is. Starting. To. Believe. He. Will. Become. "Budget. Vader." 17:14:03 CT: ... 17:14:17 CT: Prehaps I should have words with him. 17:14:25 GG: That. Was. What. I. Was. Thinking.... 17:14:49 CT: Alright, what is his tag? 17:15:03 GG: Ah. So. You. Were. Never. Given. The. List..... One. Moment.... 17:15:21 CT: Only the humans have names on my list. 17:15:31 GG: Mike. Simons. - AngryGardener. 17:15:45 CT: Oh, you meant Mike. 17:15:50 GG: Yes. 17:15:57 CT: I hardly remember his last name. 17:16:08 CT: Sorry about that. 17:16:29 GG: No. It. Is. My. Fault.... I. Am. Use. To. Being. Rather. Formal.... 17:16:39 CT: That's fine. 17:17:16 GG: But. Yes. Try. To. Bring. Him. Back. In. Line. If. You. Can.... 17:17:30 CT: I'll see what I can do. 17:17:49 GG: I. Have. Tried. A. Bit. On. My. Part.... Though. I. Am. Not. Always. Successful. In. Talking. With. Others.... 17:18:08 CT: That's quite alright, Serios. 17:18:28 GG: No. It. Is. Not. Alright.... I. Need. To. Be. Able. To. Garner. Respect.... 17:19:07 CT: Respect is earned primarily through actions. 17:19:38 GG: And. Lost. Quite. Quickly. In. Words.... 17:19:51 CT: .. 17:20:00 CT: I cannot dispute that. 17:21:12 GG: As. Things. Stand.... Someone. Needs. To. Bring. Everyone. Together.... I. Would. Rather. It. Not. Be. Me. Though. But. The. Choices. Are. Not. Exactly.... Great. 17:21:23 CT: Yes, I agree. 17:21:35 CT: The pool of candidates is quite shallow. 17:22:04 CT: The list of candidates from what hear who are not shallow themselves is even smaller. 17:24:32 GG: And. Then. There. Is. The. Fact. That. The. Only. Remaining. Possibilities. That. May. Work. As. A. Leader. Are. Either. Too. Reckless. And. Perhaps. Uncaring. Or. Likely. To. Be. Specifically. Targetted.... 17:25:16 CT: ... 17:25:17 CT: Yes. 17:27:15 GG: To. Change. The. Subject. A. Bit.... Have. You. Been. Progressing. In. Understanding. Your. Power. Or. Class? 17:27:53 CT: Not rreally. I have discused with several individuals. 17:28:47 CT: We have discused the possibility of intangibility, invisibility, amoung other things. 17:29:44 GG: Perhaps. You. Can. Help. Keep. Your. Team. Be. Unnoticed. By. The. Forces. At. Large.... 17:30:02 CT: I will do my best. 17:30:59 GG: If. You. Can. Indeed. Your. Team. May. Be. The. One. That. Can. Help. Keep. The. Others. Balanced.... 17:31:32 CT: Alright. 17:31:44 GG: Not. To. Put. Pressure. On. You.... 17:32:19 CT: It's fine. 17:33:00 CT: I will simply do as I always have done. 17:33:38 GG: As. The. Way. This. Game. Goes. You. Will. Need. To. Learn. To. Do. More. And. Be. More.... But. That. Will. Come. With. Time.... 17:33:59 CT: Alright. 17:34:49 GG: Continue. To. Be. Safe. Miss. Felling.... 17:35:43 CT: You as well, Serios. 17:35:48 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling classiclyTaciturn CT at 17:35 -- Category:Lucy Category:Serios